Ship
Ship is a dog-like Galvanic Mechamorph who was born on Earth and was adopted by Julie Yamamoto. Appearance Being a Galvanic Mechamorph, he resembles Upgrade, although he is smaller and has a dog-like body. He has no visible mouth but has a tongue. In Omniverse, Ship's changes are minute; his paw and tail extensions have more defined edges, while his green patterns are redistributed entirely. With the pattern changes, his eye now occupies a smaller portion of his face. Julie UAF Battle Armor.png|Ship in Battle Mode in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien Ship_Antarian_Obliterator.png|Ship as an Antarian Obliterator in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien Julie OV Battle Armor.png|Ship in Battle Mode in Omniverse Personality Ship's persona is almost like that of a puppy dog. The only word he usually says is "ship", thus earning his name. History Alien Force In Pier Pressure, when his ship crashes in the forest, Baz-l was unable to leave and needed to get help so he spawned Ship, extruding the symbiote from his body. He instinctively senses an energy signal from the Omnitrix and encounters Ben, battling him in an amusement park on a pier, using several large rides in order to overwhelm him before kidnapping Julie and leading him to the crash site where Baz-l is. Unable to speak English, Ship uses literal body language to warn Ben of the real problem, Julie is the first to understand. After Humungousaur saves Baz-l and he explains why Ship followed Ben: the Omnitrix acts as a Plumber Badge so Ship sent a distress signal which made the Omnitrix beep. Afterwards, he leaves Ship in their care as he takes off. Ship follows them before leaving to chase a truck. By Pet Project, Ship had developed an attachment to Julie. It is discovered that he is also a target of the Forever Knights as his alien biology has sparked the interest of Joseph Chadwick, a scientist working for the organization. After a failed attempt to escape from them, Chadwick implants a control chip on Ship's body, turning his green lines red and placing him under his control. Julie, Ben, Gwen and Kevin attempt to rescue him from the stronghold, but the chip implanted on Ship has transformed him into a powerful weapon battery. As Ship corners the four, Julie steps forward and attempts to reason with him. Their friendship is enough to disrupt the chip and break free of Chadwick's control. Happily jumping into Julie's arms, Ship turns on the Forever Knights and prepares to shoot them down with the very form they gave him. As the stronghold collapses, Ship transforms into a new form of the original ship: a spaceship that gets Ben, Julie, Kevin and Gwen out of the stronghold. Because Julie has a better attachment to Ship, she claims ownership of him, much to the chagrin of Ben, who previously mentioned that he didn't want to be involved with Ship. Ship plays a big role in War of the Worlds, in which he takes on the form of the weapon formerly seen in Pet Project to help defend Earth and also transport Ben, Gwen and Kevin in the subsequent infiltration of the Highbreed home world. Julie allows Ben, Gwen and Kevin the use of Ship for trips into outer space. Ship appeared in Simple, where the group used him to travel to an alien planet that was currently in a brutal civil war to try and end it, and later again when the group fled the planet. In Vreedle, Vreedle, Ship is attacked by the Vreedle Brothers while playing with Julie. They are saved by Ben, who defeats the brothers only to discover they have Court Order to "repossess" Ship. Kevin reveals the order is legit and tells Ben that they need to go to the High Court on the planet Coda Coda to convince a Judge to revoke the order. Ship, Julie, and Gwen stay on Earth while Ben and Kevin travel to Coda Coda. Ship accompanies Gwen and Julie while they have some "girl-talk" at Mr. Smoothy's. When the Vreedle Brothers return to take Ship, Gwen fights the brothers, but they manage to subdue her. In order to protect himself and Julie, Ship merges with Julie, covering her in a powerful battlesuit. With Ship as her Battle-Armor, Julie proves to be more than a match for the Vreedle's until Octagon uses a device that immobilizes Ship (still merged with Julie). Ben and Kevin arrive with Ship's creator/original owner Baz-l to call off the repossession. Baz-l tells the brothers to stop only to be shot by them. Ben and Kevin manage to free Ship and Julie (along with Gwen) and defeat the Vreedles. Baz-l regenerates a few minutes later, and seeing how happy Ship is with Julie, he allows Julie to keep him as her pet. In If All Else Fails, Ship flew Ben and Reinrassig III to Earth to try and stop the Highbreed Failsafe weapon. In Ghost Town, Ship flew the team to Vilgaxia to stop Zs'Skayr. Ship apparently spent most of the episode disguised as a toaster to hide from the Ectonurites. In The Final Battle: Part 1, Ship flew Kevin and Gwen to save Ben from Kraab and escape his spaceship before it crashed into an asteroid. Ultimate Alien Ship had was Julie's vehicle while saving Gwen in Absolute Power: Part 2. They travel to Los Soledad. The battle suit mode also made a return appearance. In Eye of the Beholder, Ship left Earth to save Baz-l. In the end, he says Julie's name for the first time, choosing to go with Julie instead of Baz-l, who would sell him. In The Perfect Girlfriend, it is shown that Ship can tell there is something different about Julie, causing him to growl and hiss at her. It turns out that the Julie that Ship saw is actually made of Nanochips, while the real Julie is away at a tennis match. It is unknown whether this means Ship has a way to sense Nanochips. In Night of the Living Nightmare, in the dream, Ship and Julie attacked Ben. In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, during Julie's tennis tournament, when Dagon turns the entire world population into Esoterica, Ship senses something weird, then merges with Julie to form the Battle-Suit, then blasts off. Therefore, Julie didn't become an Esoterica. Omniverse Ship made his re-appearance in Rules of Engagement to help Julie fight Looma as her battle armor. Powers and Abilities RoE (423).png|Julie's battlesuit AP2 (369).png|Spaceship (Anterian Obliterator) PPr (24).png|Truck PPr (94).png|Police Car PPr (198).png|Bumper Car PPr (330).png|Jet Plane PPr (413).png|Swing Ride PP (44).png|Toaster PP (48).png|Washing Machine PP (567).png|Ball Form VV (40).png|Tennis Racket VV (44).png|Bookshelf VV (195).png|Laser Gun EotB (22).png|Tennis Ball Machine Ship possesses most of the abilities other Galvanic Mechamorphs possess, such as merging with technology, but has never demonstrated the optic laser. While possessing technology however, he is able to shoot similar green optic beams. Ship does not actually upgrade whatever he merges with, only up to the point where he can use it as a body. However, he is able to reconfigure and deform technology that he used as a body, for example, to make vehicles he possessed develop a face, complete with the front of it turning into a mouth with teeth.Pier Pressure Also, the vehicles he possessed move more like a body, such as using wheels like quadrupedal legs and made it run on all fours or using a jet planes wings as arms to strike with. Ship has the ability to transform himself into any fully operational technology he's once touched. This includes Earth technology or alien spaceships, like the one created by the Forever Knights. As a spaceship, he can manifest energy weapons and enhance his size and length in the process of transformation. Ship also has the ability to transform into a heavily armed suit of armor around Julie, which she can wield. In this form, he and Julie have inhuman strength, resilience and dexterity, enough to fight against a female Tetramand for a brief time. He has also demonstrated the ability to turn into items that are not machines (such as a tennis racket, a bookshelf and even a backpack)Vreedle, Vreedle In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, Ship was able to sense Dagon's mind controlling wave before it hit. He put Julie in the battle suit which protected her from the wave that enveloped every other human in the tennis stadium she was playing in. In his normal form, Ship moves much like a quadrupedal animal, as if on all fours. While possessing vehicles, they also move as he does in his normal form. Ship can also make his head and torso appear anywhere on his vehicle forms as Upgrade can, as he made his head sprout from and retract into the control console on his Anterian Obliterator form.The Final Battle: Part 1 Weaknesses If Ship takes too much damage while in Battle Mode, he will separate from Julie.Rules of Engagement Ship lacks the physical traits of an average Galvanic Mechamorph, so he is relatively weak in battle unless he merges with or transforms into something to assist him. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force Season 1 *''Pier Pressure'' (first appearance) Season 2 *''Pet Project'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 1'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' Season 3 *''Simple'' *''Vreedle, Vreedle'' *''If All Else Fails'' *''Ghost Town'' *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 2 *''Absolute Power: Part 2'' (first reappearance) Season 3 *''Eye of the Beholder'' *''The Perfect Girlfriend'' *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (dream) *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1'' *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' Ben 10: Omniverse Season 2 *''Rules of Engagement'' (first reappearance) Comics Cartoon Network Action Packs *''Ship Shape'' Chapter Books *''Double Negative'' *''Galaxy Wars'' Others *''Has Ben's Time Come?'' Video Games Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks ﻿In Vilgax Attacks, Ship is the only playable character other than Ben and only during the flight sequence in between the levels, apparently lacking a shield system himself Gwen instead substitutes her mana shields. His attacks are lasers and missiles but his levels can be skipped. Naming and Translations Trivia *Julie's parents know about Ship. *Ship is agender, but Julie calls him a boy. *There is nothing on Earth with even a fraction of Ship's speed. *In Eye of the Beholder, Ship is shown to have audibly said "Julie", which is the first time he has said someone else's name (or any other word) other than his own. *Julie and Baz-l seem to be the only people who can understand Ship. *Despite the general rule that Ship can only turn into things he's fused with before, Ship "improvised" when he first transformed into Julie's battlesuit. *A scene with Ship and Zed interacting was discussed, but it did not come to pass. *It seems Ship has a tongue even though he has no visible mouth, as Ship licked Julie when he chose to stay with her. It can be heard, but his face was hidden by Julie's head when he did it.Eye of the Beholder *Ship has been called a symbiotic creature, with Baz-l saying he extruded, or as Ben described it, "blorped" Ship from his body. While Ben thought Ship was supposed to go back into Baz-l's body, the latter said it did not work like this. References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Matt Wayne Category:Characters Category:Alien Tech Category:Allies Category:Technology Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Galvanic Mechamorphs Category:Males Category:Ships Category:Former Villains Category:Nanotechnology Category:Aliens Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Introduced in Alien Force Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Omniverse Characters